scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We Have A Mystery On Our Hands
"We have a mystery on our hands!" "What made you think that, Fred?" -'Fred '''and '''Velma' We Have A Mystery On Our Hands is the 8th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang decide to solve this mystery once and for all...for the good of everyone in Coolsville. Synopsis The gang try to capture the Masked Figure to avenge everyone The Masked Figure and his minions finally discover the decoys are not the real Mystery Inc. after the Masked Figure jumped on the Mystery Machine with help from his minions and just fell through it, crashing the Mystery Machine-and him-into a post. He and his minions are looking for the gang, who will luckily find a safe hiding place-far from the Masked Figure. After putting everything they know and themselves in the Mystery Machine, the gang labor over where to hide from the Masked Figure. Suddenly Shaggy remembers where he and Scooby once hid from the drill sergeant gym teacher-a cave near the end of Coolsville, so that is where the gang head. The cave is an incredibly safe hiding spot because of its entrance being purely camoflauged by trees. The Mystery Machine slowly drives inside and the gang set up tables and stuff there in the cave so they can work better-and find a way to get the Masked Figure The gang decide to first talk and then set up. The gang all agree on one thing: they will solve this mystery not only for themselves, but for everyone in Coolsville-the way Shaggy and Scooby did it for Crystal and Amber. Since they have already been through, they tell the others that they must passionately solve the mystery, always thinking about the people they want to avenge. So the 'why should we do this' part is settled. Another issue comes up: what is the purpose of this mystery? Is it simply one of their parents pulling a scheme to make them solve mysteries again? But their parents couldn't nearly kill them to get them out of Coolsville. The gang decide to settle that issue later. Finally the plan. What do the gang do to actually capture the Masked Figure? But of course that is what Fred did at the hardware store: made up a plan. And this one is genius-unlike many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many failed traps that have happened to the gang. Fred explains his trap: Shaggy and Scooby will act as bait. Since basically all of the Masked Figure's weapons are magnetic, Daphne will pull a switch to activate a giant electromagnet-which will pull the Masked Figure's weapons and his minions to the electromagnet, where Velma will shut them off. Then Shaggy and Scooby will lead the Masked Figure to another part, where Shaggy and Scooby will jump over a rope and then the figure will trip on it, sending him into a shopping cart, which will be pushed by Velma into a wall, where Fred will drop a cage over the figure. The plan works-at least it didn't fail. But, when they are going to unmask the figure, it turns out he is a hologram. The real Masked Figure had projected everything that happened-and then he sends a small grenade with the same logo on it, and disappears. The gang run to get out of the cave, and make it, but unfortunately the stuff that was in the Mystery Machine doesn't. The gang want revenge on this guy for everything he has done-the Masked Figure is just evil. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Figure *Minions of Masked Figure Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes